StarCraft: Frontline: Why We Fight
|image=WhyWeFight Story Cover1.jpg |imgsize=200px |author=Josh Elder |editor=Jessica Chavez |intartist=Ramanda Kamarga Inks: Erfran Asafat, Chris Lie and Lius Lasahido of Caravan Studio (volume 1). Tones: Erfian Asafat of Caravan Studio (volume 1). Letterer: Michael Paolilli (volume 1). |series=StarCraft: Frontline |parent=StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 |pages=6-47 |publisher=Tokyopop |published=August 1st, 2008. |binding= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} StarCraft: Frontline: Why We Fight is a story in the four-part StarCraft: Frontline series. It is authored by Josh Elder and illustrated by Ramanda Kamarga. A preview was displayed in Warcraft: Legends, Volume 1. The storyline was designed to act as an introduction to those new to the ''StarCraft'' universe.2009-09-08,Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-09-20 It is continued in Do No Harm, featured in Volume 3. Description Each of the three races in StarCraft--terran, protoss and zerg--is closely examined in this profoundly moving introduction to the StarCraft universe. As the combatants' facades are stripped away, the motivations that drive their war for survival are guaranteed to shock and awe. Synopsis The creation of warriors from all three races are shown. Jin-ho Lim, an anti-Dominion protester, was arrested and harshly resocialized by Dr. Stanley Burgess, emerging from training as a Dominion marine willing to die for and kill for the very organization he used to hate. Khastiana, a young female protoss living on Ash'Arak, convinced her mentor Muadun to let her become a zealot, as she felt she had to fight to maintain the peace. On Char, an aggressive zergling, "Scar" was spawned, quickly killing a clutchmate. All three forces collided on the world of Artika, fighting for the prize of an ancient xel'naga temple. Each side took heavy losses, and eventually all three protagonists ended up fighting within the temple. Lim and Khastiana met inside, where Khastiana tried to free him from his resocialization. Lim could not deal with the previously hidden memories and shot Khastiana, severely injuring her. Meanwhile, "Scar" struck Lim from behind, killing him, and with her dying strength, Khastiana slew the zergling. Khastiana was transplanted into an immortal but refused to give up hope. Three leaders – Arcturus Mengsk, Sarah Kerrigan and Artanis, one from each race, then explained why they felt the need to fight. In the speeches, Artanis declared victory, but Muadun wondered whether the cost was worth it.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p, i). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Characters Main Characters Speakers *Artanis *Sarah Kerrigan *Arcturus Mengsk Supporting Characters Minor Characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. *Anna Lim Charlie Squad *Bobbie *Cat *Gabriel *Mel *Slug *Seeker *Tae *Trent *Torrent *Townsend *Yo-hown Notes -''Why We Fight'' took place in 2502.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. -''Why we fight'' was the name of an American WWII propaganda campaign about why the US was engaged in the war. References Category: StarCraft: Frontline stories